Highmont
The Barony of Highmont, managed by the same lords and ladies who rule over all of Mirwood, is what would largely be considered typical of Elwynn Forest. Given to pleasant summers and mild winter, Highmont is thickly wooded with old-growth deciduous forest and heavily populated by various towns, villages, and hamlets. The rulers of Highmont are House De Vries. The City of Vries is one of the two most densely populated cities in Westridge, and certainly the older. The capital of Mirwood and Highmont, Vries is expansive with three major districts and the De Vries Estate overlooking the city from a hill. Most of Vries is built with timber and mortar construction, though upper class areas use brick and mortar instead. The southern Merchant Quarter, as suggested by the name, is the center for legitimate trade and business for all of Westridge. Multi-story guild banks, auction houses, trade forums, bathhouses, and innumerable rows of vendors and stalls hawk their goods to any that pass. The Chapel of Mirwood is also located here, frequented by Knights of Mirwood who stop by to pray. The Fountain Quarter on the east side of the city is primarily an upper class residential area that houses most of the knights, wealthy merchants, and lesser lords of Mirwood. Unlike most of the rest of the city, the houses of Fountain Quarter are built in imported red brick and ironwood, quite modern and luxurious by comparison. The streets are kept clean and well-lit with oil lanterns, and a friendly city watchman can be found on every corner. Named for a long-ago removed fountain, the most notable landmark today is actually the expansive and magnificent Grand Stables located just outside the city. On the west side of the city are The Commons. Densely packed with stacked rows of houses, crime is a problem in this part of the city, a constant thorn in the side of the City Watch. Several years back, a terrible blaze carved out a section of the area which has yet to be rebuilt. A loose collection of outlaw gangs operate out of the ruins, each accused of having ties to the Defias Brotherhood or Bridgeport – depending on who you talk to. In reality, they are merely groups of misguided do-gooders attempting to keep The Commons clean and safe without the ‘help’ of the City Watch. Finally, the De Vries Estate sits on the northern hill overlooking the city. It is a massive complex of brick and gold manors, gardens, fountains, and more mansions taking up the entire size of a city quarter. It is unfortified like the rest of the city, but heavily guarded by the City Watch’s finest blades, denoted by their plumed helmets and white silk cloaks. Among these sentries of course stand the lords and knights themselves, who do not lack for martial skill or experience. The mansions of the De Vries Estate are regarded as some of the most luxurious and beautiful to be found in Westridge. The Granaries of Lavenham, visible from Vries, mark the location of Mirwood’s center for grain shipping and storage. Lavenham may not be as magnificent as Vries, but it remains no less busy or important. Massive granary towers, weigh stations, and bank vaults define the town; while taverns, horse cobblers, wagon shops, and more support the industry. Grand cobblestone avenues four carts wide lead into and out of Lavenham from all four directions. These shipping highways distribute the grain to all corners of Westridge. Due to the sheer value and amount of dry flammable grain stored in Lavenham, fire is a serious hazard. The Lavenham Fire Brigade is one of the finest firefighting outfits to be found in Mirwood, and indeed many Knights of Mirwood still bear their colors having served among them as pages and squires. Banbury is an elongated town sitting on the river’s edge. Banbury is recognized by the string of water mills along the river’s shoreline, but famous for the high quality flour that leaves them. A peaceful community of simple intent, the residents of Banbury are well respected and treated fairly by the Lords of Mirwood. The greatest threat to Banbury appears to be a resurgent murloc population north of the town in Mirror Lake. Woodridge was originally built around a timber camp that has long since been shut down. Despite the loss of their industry, the many workers and artisans that lived here have simply applied their woodworking skills elsewhere. Furniture, wagons, and custom trim work for houses produced in Woodridge are highly regarded for their quality. There has been talk of opening the mill back up to produce lumber locally for these shops, but approval to purchase new saws and engines for it has been difficult to come by with the war effort looming overhead. Nine Oaks is actually a collection of small hamlets and villages. Left alone by the larger powers that be, these small communities are largely self-sufficient and peaceful, each paying their taxes without much ado. Toolmakers and smiths are fairly common around Nine Oaks, providing a steady supply of small parts and tools for the higher level businesses and industries nearby. Category:Lore Category:Westridge Category:Holdings